


最好的狗

by Luupuuus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: 汉尼拔收养了八条狗





	最好的狗

没有前因后果

没有逻辑

而且很雷………………………………………巨型ooc………

我把老汉写成了一个变态而非艺术家…………还把小薇写成了斯德哥尔摩……

但我还是写了！！哈哈

 

威尔在狗狗中间毫不起眼。

他不是表现最好的那个，不是适应环境最快的那个，不是最亲人、讨人喜欢的那个，不是最温柔宽和的那个，不是毛皮最亮的那个，甚至似乎不是体型最大的那个——虽然他的确是，但他总有办法让自己显得并不是。

此刻就是这样。在别的狗狗欢快地跳起来迎接自己主人的时候，威尔只是趴在原处，缩在一堆毯子里，缩在墙角的阴影中。好像如果他缩得足够小，就能在毯子里不被发现似的。

汉尼拔以超乎寻常的耐心一一摸了那七只狗，他容忍它们，那些口水、漫天飞舞的毛发、无章法的扑击、过动的热情，汉尼拔默许这一切和他格格不入的存在，这称得上宽宏大量。从这方面来看，他并不比狗狗之前的主人做得差，抛却感情因素来讲，某种程度上他可以说比原主人做得更好：起码狗狗们的食物远比过去更为精良、营养均衡，它们也更训练有素。

狗狗们镇静下来，从开着的门往厨房跑去，寻找自己的食盆。等它们都出去后，汉尼拔走到威尔面前，咬住下嘴唇打了个呼哨。

这还是威尔曾经教他做的。

威尔根据命令不情愿地爬起来时，无法克制地想到这点。毯子从他身上滑落，他赤裸的身体因此打了个冷战。不管汉尼拔想干什么，威尔只希望能赶紧结束。因为不管是什么，汉尼拔总不会允许他穿衣服，而现在天气逐渐冷了。

汉尼拔在默不作声地检查，这一天威尔有没有行为不端。从他刚刚听到口令就自己起身，而不是被汉尼拔强制揪出来来看，他今天实在表现良好。毕竟，其他使坏的机会都被汉尼拔一一遏制了。他的手腕脚腕上相连的锁链长度有限，并且都和他的项圈连着，令他只能保持爬跪的姿势；食盆和水盆被他数次打翻后，汉尼拔干脆全权掌控了威尔的饮食；排泄方面，威尔还没沦落到用弄脏自己来给汉尼拔添麻烦的地步，或者他有看出来汉尼拔虽喜爱整洁有序，但并不一定会将之看成麻烦。

汉尼拔把威尔的脸抬起来，检查他的神态。威尔的卷发长长了，已经垂到锁骨；他的胡茬昨晚才修剪过，面容现在非常干净；哪怕汉尼拔再用心喂养，他也无法避免地瘦削了很多，眼睛显得更加宽大。他的嘴唇苍白，汉尼拔把手指伸到那里拨弄着，思索要不要近日将他们迁徙到那间有地采暖的房间去。

根据之前的训练，当汉尼拔这么做的时候，威尔应该用嘴唇含住他的指头，或者伸出舌头来，讨好地舔他的手。威尔也的确把嘴唇张开了。

汉尼拔及时抽手而出，威尔那一下咬在空处，发出很大的牙齿碰撞声。不难想象这一下如果咬实见血是不可避免的。

威尔昂起头，呲着牙，他的头发鬃毛一样甩在脑后，已经做好下一次进攻的准备了。几乎就在他抬头的一瞬，汉尼拔反手扇了过去，就跟威尔自己把脸撞进这个巴掌一样。他被打得偏了偏头，汉尼拔没使太大力气，却刻意用了技巧让巴掌声响亮又清脆。显然，比起疼痛他更希望施与的是屈辱。

威尔晃晃脑袋。他的嘴唇现在变红了，掌掴令他的脸颊多了些血色。他现在看起来几近明亮。

“没有人会扇一条狗。”威尔挑衅道。

威尔本不想出声，但他不得不说话。他不愿让语言成为汉尼拔从他身上剥夺的另一件东西。白天，他对他的狗们说话，但他不会得到回答。所以晚上，他总还是会对汉尼拔说话，他借此提醒自己还是个人，拥有正常的思维、逻辑，拥有头脑，以及将之表述出来的语言能力。

他等了一阵，然后汉尼拔回答了。

“没有人当你是狗，威尔。”

威尔因为这小小的胜利雀跃了一阵，他也是经过很多试探才发现了这点：哪怕汉尼拔更情愿只对他使用对狗狗的命令式语言，可当威尔主动开口时，汉尼拔暂时还不能抗拒和他交流的乐趣。看威尔更像狗和看威尔仍然像人，带给他的乐趣几乎均等，虽然他将两者都掩藏得非常好。

“几个月来，你控制我的一切，你，你像训狗一样训练我。”威尔说，“你亲口说过，你像我诱捕流浪狗一样诱捕了我，你视我为你的狗。”

他发出一声嗤笑，用手指揪着项圈。铁链因此相撞，叮当作响。

汉尼拔不置可否。

“你不是我的狗。只是我的。”

他所选用的字眼和运用它的腔调中蕴含的某些东西，最终令威尔退却了。像海水总在石头前退却。

“你今天没给我带狗尾巴而已。”威尔咕哝着，垂下眼。他以此来掩饰在听到汉尼拔如此笃定的宣布时心中涌起的感情。在被囚禁，与人类的生活隔绝了几个月后，知道自己不会被吃，也不会被随便抛弃，令他不可抑制地产生了些许安心。

 

威尔从前常常因为某些变态案件中，人类展露的惊人的适应力而感到惊讶。轮到他身上时也是如此，他现在基本已经适应了趴在汉尼拔面前，用嘴直接在狗盆里吃东西，出于根深蒂固的畏惧感，他还会下意识地不让食物溅到地面，或者弄脏自己的脸。他也习惯于后穴总被什么撑开的感觉。当他第一次被塞进东西的时候，他叫得那么厉害，那一整天他都没法好好行动。他一开始以为汉尼拔就要操他了，接着猜测比起他的身体，汉尼拔更享受操他的脑子，他曾为这个猜想暗自庆幸，后来，庆幸也暗暗隐去。这点不会激起他的任何情绪了。

他只是习以为常了。

但随着他能容纳的越来越大，时间越来越长，当他能根据汉尼拔的指令用那根牵动他体内嫩肉的尾巴做那么多事，他发现，汉尼拔并不是对他的身体毫无兴趣。他的心理医生要的是全然的驯服，而当他做到时，到那时，当他的脑子一塌糊涂，心灵完全摧毁之后，汉尼拔才会操他。

以此作为对乖狗狗的奖励。

发现这一点后，威尔一定有哪里无法适应了，他的身体先于心灵做出了不习惯的表示——他被扩张得好好的后穴，莫名开始发炎肿胀。那天，汉尼拔花了些功夫才哄骗着把那把毛茸茸的肛塞从威尔体内拔出来，并在今天没再放新的进去。

因为威尔身体上的不适，他们在饭后没再进行任何训练。就如同以往，每当威尔即将绷断时，汉尼拔会稍微松松鱼线。他会展现出十足的温柔，有时，他会让威尔和他在一张床上睡觉。而今天，他坐在燃烧的壁炉前，在阅读的时候让威尔趴在他的膝头。

威尔喜欢睡在床上，别的狗狗可都没上过床。他喜欢怀里抱着枕头的感觉。但他的确更喜欢这个，因为或许，汉尼拔会把他正在看的内容念出声，而威尔真的太久、太久没读过任何东西了。

他在一定程度上还是想要反抗，他想咬，想要扑击。不过既然汉尼拔做出让步，威尔不介意这种短暂的休战。他乖乖趴着，等待汉尼拔的声音，努力不让自己的渴望打扰到对方，在这点上他做得越好，他的奖赏会越快来到。

汉尼拔漫不经心地伸手摸着他的头发。在他沦落至此之前，他记忆中从没得到过这个，在他还是个孩子的时候也没有。威尔有一部分仍旧痛恨这一切，但同时，有另一部分如此喜爱，以至于他偶尔会觉得为了得到这个，他所痛恨的一切或许值得。

毕竟，在汉尼拔这样对他之前，威尔甚至没有发现，他一直以来是这样渴求着肢体接触，期待有人碰他，爱抚他，珍视他。汉尼拔以令人反胃的形式填补了他的空白，才令他意识到自己还存在着一片空白。

柴火的噼啪声将他的后背烘烤得非常暖和，身下的地毯被汉尼拔换成有着长长绒毛的那种，不符合汉尼拔的审美，却正符合威尔的需要。汉尼拔的抚摸力度和节奏都恰到好处。这些混杂成一体的感觉如此之好，以至于威尔的尾椎慢慢升起一股酥麻感。人类早已退化的那根骨头似乎在体内震动着，好一阵过去，威尔才意识到这是怎么回事。

他正在汉尼拔的手掌下，于想象中摇着自己的尾巴。

他因震惊（和羞耻）哽住。哪怕在这种时候，他的敌人也从来不是别人，也仍是他自己，是他的想象力，这是他最大的天赋和诅咒。威尔绝望地挣扎，想抛离自己的脑子，想逃走，想赤脚跑回狼陷。然而原本在他后颈温柔抚摸的手一下变成钳制。他的主人太强，太有力了。他镇压他都不需要多花费什么力气。

“嘘，嘘。”汉尼拔说。

他的目光都没从另一只手拿着的书本上移开。

威尔为了克制摇尾巴的冲动而背脊紧绷，他又急又深地呼吸，不由自主地追寻着任何一点支撑——他攥拳抓紧了汉尼拔的裤脚，衣料柔软又坚韧的感觉，还有一如既往的那种味道给了他些微的安慰。威尔把脸埋在汉尼拔大腿上，急切地用鼻子拱着衣服下摆的褶皱，像一头初生的小羔羊。

他的动作终于引起了主人的注意。汉尼拔把书放下了。他观察了一阵，不管他得到的是什么结论，他接下来的行为总归还是帮了威尔。

他把威尔抱了起来，像个婴儿一样，从地上拎起来，整个抱在怀里。他用双手捧住威尔的脸，无视那些躲闪、颤抖，用嘴唇碰了碰对方的嘴唇。他的亲吻和他的怀抱一样干燥、舒适。随后，汉尼拔让威尔枕在他肩头，一下下按压着他的后背。他把脸偏过来，更贴近威尔，直到两个人近乎耳鬓厮磨。不管怎么说，没人会这样对一条狗的。

在这样的纵容和溺爱下，威尔也稍许纵许了自己。他的手，在铁链的最大范围内攀住了汉尼拔的后背。他让自己陷入这个拥抱。他放松身体，让汉尼拔撑住他全身的重量。他的双腿分开，会阴和尾椎因此压在汉尼拔的西裤上。那种毛糙的刺痒盖过一切，于是，他感受不到自己的尾巴了。

“请读点什么给我。”

威尔以他最轻最轻的声音说。

他怀疑自己有没有真的说出声，并把汉尼拔抱得更紧。

然后，奇迹一般地，汉尼拔拿回书，开始了阅读。

 

威尔一开始还在努力地听，汉尼拔读得似乎是新闻、似乎又是历史，似乎是人体解剖论文，也似乎是形而上学的论述。

随着他的努力，汉尼拔的话语渐渐失去了意义。重要的只有他的声音，他的语调，以及从这其中流露出来的情感本身。最后威尔终于听懂了汉尼拔在说什么。

他的主人在说，他爱着他，他很安全。

威尔于是安心了，他闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。

如同之前无数次那样，他今天没有做噩梦。

他很久都没再因为杀人犯的头脑而夜惊梦游。那些日子好像离他很远了，像在迷雾中间，看不清楚。他连站起来撒尿的感觉都快忘了，更别提开枪和握刀留下的隐约印象。

他现在每天都睡得很踏实。

他就活在另一种噩梦里，怪物把他圈在怀中，隔开了他和整个世界。

END


End file.
